Charisma Carpenter
Charisma Lee Carpenter is the American actress who portrayed Cordelia Chase in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel, where she also portrays Jasmine. Biography In 1997, Carpenter auditioned for the title role (something that Julie Benz, Elizabeth Anne Allen, Julia Lee, and Mercedes McNab also did) in the television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer, but instead was cast as Cordelia Chase, a snobby and popular high school student. After three seasons on Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Carpenter was offered an even larger role as the same character on the spin-off series Angel along with David Boreanaz (Angel), playing her Cordelia Chase character for four seasons on Angel. Although her character leaves the series during the fourth season of Angel, Carpenter returned for the 100th episode in the fifth and final season because she felt that Cordelia's fans deserved closure after the controversy of her unexplained removal from the show. On March 20, 2008, Paley Fest hosted a Buffy the Vampire Slayer reunion. Carpenter attended the event alongside creator Joss Whedon, producers Marti Noxon and David Greenwalt , and other alumni including Sarah Michelle Gellar (Buffy Summers), Nicholas Brendon (Xander Harris), James Marsters (Spike), Emma Caulfield (Anya Jenkins), Amber Benson (Tara Maclay), Seth Green (Oz), and Michelle Trachtenberg (Dawn Summers). thumb|Charisma Carpenter read the audio format version of the Buffyverse novel "Immortal", written by Christopher Golden. In 2010, she portrayed Lacy in the action film The Expendables. In 2011, she guest starred in an episode of the CW hit, Supernatural along side James Marsters. The episode titled "Shut Up, Doctor Phil" featured Carpenter and Marsters as witches whose marital dispute put a small town's citizens at risk. She is one of the only cast members from Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel who refuses to charge for her autograph at fan conventions. Episodes * Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 1 (Credit only in "The Pack" and "I Robot, You Jane") * Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 2 * Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 3 * Angel Season 1 * Angel Season 2 * Angel Season 3 (Credit only in "Loyalty", "Sleep Tight", and "Forgiving") * Angel Season 4 * "You're Welcome" Behind the Scenes *She has a large scar on her belly from a childhood accident. While five years old, and playing around a swimming pool that was still under construction, she fell onto a piece of rebar. The scar was incorporated into "Lovers Walk" when her character fell onto an exposed piece of rebar. *Charisma has four tattoos; a tribal sun on her lower back that represents life, a rosary on her left wrist as a reminder to stay centered, D2 on the inside of her right wrist to represent the names of her husband and son, and the infinity symbol on her left ring finger beneath her wedding band. *Charisma Carpenter later guest-starred with Brian Thompson (Luke/The Judge), Teddy Lane Jr. (Bouncer), Christopher Wiehl (Owen Thurman), Geoff Meed (Andrew Borba/Mag), Jennifer Sky (Heidi Barrie), Armin Shimerman (Principal Snyder), J. Robin Miller (Laura Egler), Denise Dowse (Ms. Miller), Gregory Scott Cummins (Big Ugly), Gil Birmingham (Peru Man), Greg Vaughan (Richard Anderson), Robin Atkin Downes (Machida/Pockla Demon), Marjorie Lovett (Mrs. Parker), Julia Lee (Anne Steele), Spice Williams (Patrice/Debbie), Lorna Scott (Ms. Beakman), Wendy Worthington (Lunch Lady), Andrew Ducote (Ryan), Max Perlich (Whistler), Jack McGee (Doug Perren), Zitto Kazann (Kalderash Elder), Mary-Pat Green (Joan), Barbara Pilavin (Unidentified Old Woman), Jeremy Roberts (Kakistos), Danielle Weeks (Debbie Foley), Harry Groener (Richard Wilkins), Ian Abercrombie (Old Man), Peg Stewart (Ms. Barton), Suzanne Krull (Magic shop owner), Mariah O'Brien (Nancy), Jeff Kober (Zachary Kralik/Rack), David Haydn-Jones (Hobson), Channon Roe (Jack O'Toole), Whitney Dylan (Lysette Torchio/Marelda), Darin Heames (Parker), Keith Brunsmann (Unidentified vampire lackey (Choices)), Andrea Baker (Rhonda), Michael Mantell (Oliver Simon), Sam Pancake (Bobby (City of)), Phina Oruche (Olivia Williams) Mike Rad (Rookie), Jennifer Tung (Talamour female victime),Aldis Hodge (Unidentified Masked Teen), Eric Matheny (Colm), Stephen M. Porter (Jack), Ron Marasco (Allen Lloyd), Bailey Chase (Graham Miller), Lauri Johnson (Martha Straley), Margaret Easley (Gerhardt), Anthony Cistaro (Trask/Ethros Demon), Lee Arenberg (Tiernan), Maury Sterling (Barney), Louis E. Rosas (Number 112/Male Psychic), Ken Marino (Wilson Christopher), Colby French (Tay), Tracey Costello (Laura), P.J. Marino (Peter Wilkers), Will Kempe (Seth Anderson), Alastair Duncan (Collins), Jeff Ricketts (Weatherby), J. Kenneth Campbell (Liam's father), Chris Flanders (Matthew Winslow), Michael Philip (Unidentified announcer), Tyler Christopher (Brett Folger), Kathryn Joosten (Genevieve Holt), Jennifer Badge Martin (Vanessa Brewer), David Wells (Cheese Man), Susan Savage (Dr. Evans), J.P. Manoux (Frank Gilnitz), Julie Araskog (Unidentified actress), Michael Bailey Smith (Toth), Cathy Cohen (Building Manager), David Reivers (Foreman), Charlie Weber (Ben Wilkinson), Dierdre Holders (Unidentified Doctor (Out of My Mind)), Time Winters (Overheiser), Erik Betts (Brown/a Turok-Han/Demon (Get It Done)/Keeper of the Name), James Wellington (Night Watchman), Stewart Skelton (Harold Jeakins), Sal Rendino (Marty), Amy Adams (Beth Maclay), Brigid Brannagh (Virginia Bryce), Patrick Kilpatrick (Paul Lanier), Ken Feinberg (Chaos Demon), Kevin Weisman (Dreg), W. Earl Brown (M. James Menlo), Tony Todd (Vyasa), Randy Thompson (Aaron Kriegel), Keith Allan (Unidentified lunatic), Joel Stoffer (Unidentified vampire (Redefinition)), Gerry Becker (Nathan Reed), Troy Blendell (Jinx), Jeffrey Patrick Dean (Dwight), Frank Novak (Mr. Bointon), Darin Cooper (Peter Harkes), Pat Healy (Doug Sanders), Marcus Shirok (Tibor), Michael Dempsey (Irv Kraigle),Todd Duffey (Murk), Daniel Dae Kim (Gavin Park), Brody Hutzler (Landok), Leland Crooke (Lillian/Sebassis), Pat Skipper (McCarthy), Wade Andrew Williams (Gregor), Tom McCleister (Mother of the Vile Excrement), Lee Reherman (The Captain), Frank Ross (Razor), Bru Muller (Mr. Davis), Keith Szarabajka (Daniel Holtz), Ron Melendez (James), David J.Miller (Rat-faced Demon), Andrew Cooper Wasser (Slime-Cover demon), John Rubinstein (Linwood Murrow), Derrick McMillon (Ron), Rey Gallegos (Sanchez), Fleming Brooks (Mandraz), Daniel Hagen (Frank), Andrew Reville (Timothy Blane), Douglas Bennett (Phillip Todd), Ivana Milicevic (Samantha Finn), Mel Fair (Tentacle Demon), Rebecca Jackson (Tarantula), Susan Santiago (Mrs. Ferguson), Jason Carter (Repo Demon), Anthony Starke (Tyke), Alex Breckenridge (Kit Holburn), Megan Corletto (young Gwen Raiden), Clayton Rohner (Lee DeMarco), Brittany Ishibashi (Vivian), Glenn Morshower (Phillip Newton), Thomas Crawford (Eater Demon), Nynno Ahli (Carlo), Kam Heskin (Lola), Lisa Jay (Linda), Kevin Daniels (Bouncer (Sleeper)), Tina Morasco (Mrs. Pritchard), Christopher Neiman (Francis), Derek Anthony (Imposing Demon), Adrienne Wilkinson (Betty), Damani Roberts (young Robin Wood), Miranda Kwok (Dianne), Christine Healy (Last Guardian), Annie Wersching (Margaret), Tawny Rene Hamilton (Trish (Shiny Happy People), David Figlioli (Unidentified vampire leader (Shiny Happy People), Patrick Fischler (Ted), Danny Woodburn (Finger eating demon), Kristin Richardson (Tracy Bellows), Jim Abele (Laurence Reilly), Rodney Rowland (Corbin Fries), Peter Breitmayer (Desmond Keel), Joshua Hutchinson (Novac), Simon Templeman (Matthias Pavayne), Robert Alonzo (Carlos), Michael Maize (Artode), David Mattey (Behemot Lorne), Treva Etienne (Emil), Stacy Reed (Charlotte), Eyal Podell (Sam Lawson), Scott Klace (Mr. Fury), Bart McCarthy (Nostroyev), David Lee (Alfonso) and Andrew Ableson (Unnamed henchmen)on Charmed. *Charisma Carpenter later guest-starred, with Joss Whedon, Alyson Hannigan (Willow Rosenberg), Ingo Neuhaus (Daryl Epps), Gil Birmingham (Peru Man), Wendy Worthington (Lunch Lady), Jack McGee (Doug Perren), Jeremy Roberts (Kakistos), Christian Clemenson (Balthazar), Bonita Friedericy (Mrs. Finkle/Patience), Adam Kaufman (Parker Abrams), Adam Bitterman (Gachnar), Denney Pierce (Vic), Kristin Dattilo (Harriet Doyle), Maury Sterling (Barney), Ken Marino (Wilson Christopher), Jesse James (Ryan Anderson), Chet Grissom (Clark), John Maynard (Whitman), Chris Babers (Henry), Charlie Weber (Ben Wilkinson), Steve Rankin (Mr. Maclay),Cynthia Lamontagne (Lydia), Charles Duckworth (Glenn), Laura Roth (Sophie), Mel Fair (Tentacle Demon), Deborah Zoe (Mistress Meerna), Brittany Ishibashi (Vivian), Zachery Ty Bryan (Peter Nicols), Lisa Jay (Linda), Courtnee Draper (Annabelle), Megalyn Echikunwoke (Vaughne), Patrick Fischler (Ted), Terrylene (Unidentified deaf woman), Rodney Rowland (Corbin Fries), Roy Werner (Heinreich) and Carole Raphaelle Davis (Ilona Costa Bianchi) on Veronica Mars. *Charisma Carpenter later guest-starred with Julie Benz (Darla), Mercedes McNab (Harmony Kendall), James Marsters (Spike), Harry Groener (Richard Wilkins), Jack Plotnick (Allan Finch), Amber Benson (Tara Maclay), Brigid Brannagh (Virginia Bryce), Amy Acker (Winifred Burkle/Illyria), Keith Szarabajka (Daniel Holtz), John Rubinstein (Linwood Murrow), Felicia Day (Violet), Chad Lindberg (David Kirby), Tamara Braun (Tara), Jack Conley (Gib Cain/Sahjhan), Jeff Kober (Zachary Kralik/Rack), Aldis Hodge (Unidentified Masked Teen), Bryan Cuprill (Roy), Henri Lubatti (Head vampire), Rob Benedict (Jape), Mark Rolston (Boone), Todd Stashwick (Vocah/M'Fashnik Demon), Robert Peters (Arney), Aimee Garcia (Cynthia York), Jeffrey Dean Morgan (Sam Ryan), Brittany Ishibashi (Vivian), Megalyn Echikunwoke (Vaughne), David Monahan (Garrett), Annie Wersching (Margaret), Kristin Richardson (Tracy Bellows), Bradley Stryker (Talky meat), Treva Etienne (Emil), David Mattey (Behemot Lorne) and Ridge Canipe (Tommy) on Supernatural. *Charisma Carpenter had guest-starred in "Sons of Anarchy" with Chad Lindberg (David Kirby), Stuart McLean (Philip Henry), Jack Conley (Gib Cain/Sahjhan), Jeff Kober (Zachary Kralik/Rack), Dominic Keating (Blair), Thomas Rosales Jr. (Manny the Pig), Doug Jones (one of the Gentlemen), Frank Potter (Uniformed Delivery), Brendan Wayne (Mike (Happy Anniversary)), Kevin Fry (a Skilosh demon), Keith Szarabajka (Daniel Holtz), Alice Lo (Unidentified Chinese demon woman), Clint Culp (Demon Bartender (Life Serial)), Rey Gallegos (Sanchez), Douglas Bennett (Phillip Todd), Brett Wagner (Nahdrah Prince/Unidentified Bohg'dar demon), Casey Sander (Anthony Harris), Patrick St. Esprit (Jenoff), Derek Anthony (Unidentified Demon (Potential)), Merle Dandridge Lacey Shepard), Michael Shamus Wiles (Spanky) and Bart McCarthy (Nostroyev) *Recently, Charisma Carpenter had guest-starred in the DC Universe TV show "Lucifer". This show includes other guest-stars from Buffyverse like Ryan Bittle (Mitch Fargo), Greg Vaughan (Richard Anderson), Greg Collins (Keith), Bailey Chase (Graham Miller), Kevin Rankin (Donald Maclay), Evan Arnold (Unidentified vampire (The Trial)), Aimee Garcia (Cynthia York) and D.B. Woodside (Robin Wood). Others shows in the same universe includes Justin Doran (Hogan Martin), Doug Jones (one of The Gentlemen), Erica Luttrell (Karen), J. August Richards (Charles Gunn), David J. Miller (Rat-faced demon (Life Serial)), Summer Glau (Prima Ballerina), Rick Gonzalez (Tomas) and Megalyn Echikunwoke (Vaughne) in "Arrow" ; Wentworth Miller (Gage Petronzi), Doug Jones (one of The Gentlemen), Tony Todd (Vyasa) and Danielle Nicolet (Tamika) in "The Flash" ; Paul Reubens (Amilyn), Todd Stashwick (Vocah/M'Fashnik Demon), Ivana Millicevic (Samantha Finn), Caroline Lagerfelt (Anne Pratt) and Michael Maize (Artode) in "Gotham" ; Emma Caulfield (Anya Jenkins), Ray Campbell (Desmond), Troy Brenna (Nezzla Demon/Avilas), Glenn Morshower (Phillip Newton) and Nick Jaine (Sahrvin Clan leader) in "Supergirl". External links * *Charisma Carpenter at Trivia Tribute fr:Charisma Carpenter Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer (series) Actors Category:Angel (series) Actors Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer (video games) Actors Category:Series Regulars Category:Special Guest Stars